infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Marisa Kirisame (Touhou)
A collector of just about any rarity that one could think of in the multiverse, the primary method that Marisa employs to get her hands on such things is to simply steal them from whoever it is that actually owns them, although she will claim to simply be borrowing it for an extended period of time. Personality Marisa is a rather straightforward girl who has trouble expressing sympathy towards somebody else, and cannot lie for her life despite the fact that doing so is practically a habit of hers. Despite her penchant for thievery and lies, Marisa is actually one of the hardest workers in Gensokyo, even though most of her effort goes into becoming better than Reimu. While she holds no actual hostility towards the Anchor for being better than her on virtue of pure talent alone, there is nothing that Marisa would like more than to eventually surpass the other girl, no matter how unrealistic that goal is with her being the Anchor. Even though she knows that she is not better than Reimu, Marisa is still a rather self-confident girl, and often ends up getting herself into trouble under the usually correct assumption that she would be able to deal with it. Even though she would deny it to the ends of the earth, she is actually kind of a hoarder. Powers and Abilities *'Magic': Marisa lives under the motto that something is not magic if it isn't also flashy, and mostly has an afinity towards spells that have to do with either heat or light, although she can indeed use spells of other varieties as well. *'Flight': While Marisa is more fond of flying around on her broom, she is more than capable of doing so without the cleaning utensil, and uses it for all that it is worth. *'Thievery': Marisa is really good at drawing attention from what she wants to steal, while still managing to get her hands on it at the right time, making her one of the more competent Looping thieves that people tend to still get along with. **'Skill Copying': When Marisa has seen somebody use a technique in a fight against her, she is able to work at recreating it for herself with a record of success, and has had a lot of time to do so since she started Looping. *'Danmaku': One of the areas in which her ability to copy the skills of others is most blatant, Marisa is certainly not the best at the art of bullet curtains, but is certainly proficient enough to have stopped multiple incidents with it. *'Subspace Pocket': Most likely used to hold her hoard of stolen goods, since there is little doubt that Marisa has such a hoard. Relationship With Other Loopers Reimu Hakurei: The biggest rival that Marisa has, the two are on friendly terms even whenever they happen to be fighting one another, which is one of the reasons that Marisa was the first Looper other than the Anchor to Awaken in Gensokyo. Flandre Scarlet: While the only known instance of the two interacting Awake is back when Marisa teased the young vampire about how she would most likely be to crash the Loop most, it is incredibly likely that the two actually get along well, since it was stated that they have a tendency of throwing book references back between one another while fighting. Remilia Scarlet: Marisa does not apreciate the attitude that the younger Looper has, having gone on an hour long rant about just why causing problems left and right was a bad idea. Dio Brando: Marisa blasted the guy hard enough that there was litterally nothing left of him, which implies that she holds at least a little bit of dislike towards him. Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:Gensokyo